Empezar de nuevo
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Habia perdido todo lo que incluia de su hermoso mundo, pero estaba dispuesta a entregarse al destino e iniciar de nuevo.


**Notas: the gray garden no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de su autor owo**

 **Advertencias: posibles spoiler del final neutral.**

 **Empezando de nuevo**

Realmente…..en aquel instante, justo en cual, todo aquel hermoso y utópico mundo que había creado fue totalmente destruido nuevamente, sintió lo que en mucho tiempo había temido, aun siendo una diosa.

Soledad. Dolor. Tristeza. Frio. Ira.

No había quedado nada….y al mismo tiempo, aquello solo le recordaba todo lo que alguna vez había existido.

Sobre Ivlis….simplemente prefería no pensar en ello. Recordar a aquel ser tan horrible, patético y cobarde siempre sacaba lo peor de sí misma, nada propio de un dios. Ya tendría su revancha, tarde o temprano…y cuando sucediera, no se permitiría sorprenderse de nuevo.

Se las pagaría….y le probaría lo, verdaderamente cruel que puede llegar a ser.

Suspiro sin ganas de pensarlo más. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo de aquel día, pero la herida estaba prácticamente tatuada en su ser. Aun cuando en la actualidad….todo eso no formaba nada más que parte de un pasado que nadie más conocía.

Lo había logrado….crear vida de nuevo. Ángeles, demonios, todo…exactamente igual a aquel mundo que había amado tanto. Sus frutas, sus animales, sus habitantes.

Absolutamente todo, era completamente igual. Como si hubiera tejido en alguna esquina de su mente el primer borrador que había hecho y lo hubiera pegado por encima de aquel que ya no servía.

Hasta el más mínimo detalle, de almas, personalidad, sucesos, tiempos, corazones y relaciones. Todo, incluso los rasguños en ciertas piedras, el aroma de diferentes postres y el sonido de pequeños seres.

Lo había recreado nuevamente todo. Le había incluso tomado menos tiempo que la primera vez, gracias a tener una idea clara desde antes de iniciar.

No se trataba de querer crear un reemplazo exacto y olvidarlo todo, como si nada. Ella no era así. Al contrario, quería hacer valer todos los sacrificios dándoles una segunda oportunidad para una vida mejor, sin tanto dolor, sin los mismos errores y con una nueva esperanza para el futuro.

Esta vez…lo haría bien. Esta vez, los protegería de verdad de lo que sea.

Con esa positiva idea sonreía mientras disfrutaba de un poco de té, esperando paciente a que su acompañante terminara por despertar, mirándola confuso.

Como diosa, ya había olvidado la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado desde que había apreciado aquella expresión en su muy viejo amigo.

Allí estaba, de nuevo frente a ella. Justo como la primera vez que hablaron, en tiempos antiguos. Igual, pero diferente sensación.

Lucia como antes de haber hecho las paces, con aquella coleta en su bonito cabello blanco, aunque sin esa mirada penetrante y armado. En lugar de eso, recién despertaba en su ataúd con expresión confundida y adormilada, apenas con sus prendas mal puestas y algo despeinado.

Nada amenazante a su parecer.

Contuvo una risilla, recordándose que aquel no era el Kcalb que conocía, y que probablemente empezaría de muy grosera manera si se reía a su cuestas.

Ya tendría tiempo más adelante para hacerlo.

_y-yo…..donde…..? Donde estoy….?-lo escucho balbucear mientras se tomaba la cabeza algo mareado. Levantarse de golpe fue una mala idea.

Ella solo sonrió con confianza.

_oh! Estas en nuestro mundo. Puedes llamarlo "El Jardín Gris" si te place.

_n-nuestro….?-por alguna razón, creyó ver en aquellos ojos que no le miraban directamente, una pizca familiar.

Sonrió. Todo a su tiempo seria.

_tu….usted….nos conocemos de algún lado…?-preguntó de la nada sin entender. No recordaba demasiado, su mente era totalmente un caos, pero sintió aquella necesidad.

La azabache sonrió con misterio y complacencia.

_todo a su tiempo, Kcalb, todo a su tiempo….

_Kcalb….-repitió como si deseara familiarizarse con el-…mi nombre….

_sip! Ese es tu nombre….descuida! todo cobrara sentido una vez que…comience a explicarte un poco las cosas-le aseguro. No le diría TODO precisamente, pero se aseguraría que esta vez supiera lo necesario-pero antes! Déjame enseñarte un poco de los placeres de la vida! Como el pie de manzana que Wodahs preparo para nosotros…

El de cabellos blancos solo sonrió leve, como quien acababa de caer en un descubrimiento maravilloso y secreto.

Esto solo fue una prueba para ella de que todo volvería a ser como debía a su debido tiempo. Las mentes eran capaces de olvidar, por su propio bien. Pero las almas, recordaban todo desde lo más profundo, siempre ocultándolo todo en la parte trasera de su corazón.

Era aquello lo que hacía que todos los que alguna vez se conocieron y apreciaron, inconscientemente fueran capaces de reencontrarse en su siguiente vida. Era una diosa, ella sabía de esas cosas.

Y lo había esperado con ansias.

_lo entiendo.

Luego de tanto tiempo, finalmente era capaz de volver a intentarlo de nuevo.

_tranquilo. Todo es confuso al principio, pero confió en que comprenderás todo muy fácilmente con algo dulce en su estomago!

Y esta vez, ya no permitiría errores ni interrupciones de ningún tipo.

_si lo dices así….

_confía en mi! Soy dios después de todo!-sonrió con amabilidad, ocultando sus oscuros deseos para con aquel que había destruido todo, incluyendo al demonio que tenía en frente suyo.

Si. Todo regresaría a su rumbo inicial.

El demonio solo asintió en silencio sin decir nada. Como siempre había acostumbrado alguna vez.

Todos regresarían algún día a ese instante de nuevo y por fin cambiarían aquel horrible y doloroso final.

Incluyéndolo a él…

_Oye Kcalb….

_uhn?-le miro, comenzando a acostumbrarse a su nombre, como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido.

…quien alguna vez, en el pasado, estuvo destinado a conocerla, odiarla y finalmente amarla de nuevo….

_...mientras esperamos, quieres jugar Othello?

Aunque eso significara empezar de nuevo y arriesgarse, a repetir incluso sus malos pasos.

 **Notas finales: hola! Este es mi primer trabajo en este fandom y espero que les guste owo lo hice inspirado en el final neutral, pues no me quedo del todo claro si Etihw muere o no (lo dudo xD) pero creo que al ser un dios, precisamente tiene la capacidad de volver a crear vida como inicialmente lo hizo e incluso mejor, pues sabe lo que sucederá owo (es irónicamente similar a lo que el jugador haría al reiniciar un juego o incluso, volver al punto de guardado para un final :v)**

 **Espero les haya gustado owo esto daría para quizás algo más largo, pero no me da el tiempo :v quizás otro día.**

 **En fin! Review?**


End file.
